


another man's treasure

by imagines



Series: another man's treasure [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, emotionally validating smut, enthusiastic sub keith, gentle dom Shiro, kuron has his own body, kuron has lots of insecurities, let keith get his ass ate 2k18, nervous top kuron, shiro is very encouraging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: “Fuck,” Keith gasps, “please, fuck, I can’t—”“You can.” Shiro lets his lips brush Keith while he speaks. “You know what to say to stop this. Do you want to stop, Keith?”Keith shakes his head, wild, almost thrashing. “No no no please don’t stop, I need you—”Shiro points to Kuron. “What about him?”Keith looks Kuron right in the eye when he says, “Him, too.”Kuron’s held back for months—he’d known something waswrongwith him, and he’d wanted to protect Keith, though at the time he hadn’t known from what. Not till the witch took control and set him to kill mode. Keith had barely stopped him in time. But the distance he’d kept from Keith before then—who’d thought he was Shiro, who’d been in love with him because of it—combined with the revelation that Kuron was in fact a weapon for the empire…well, he’d never expected to overcome that set of circumstances.Then Keith reaches for him, and Kuron can no longer stay away.





	another man's treasure

**Author's Note:**

> hello to my new ot3

Keith and Shiro invite Kuron to their bedroom. To their _bed_. They’d said, “We want to talk to you,” and they’re talking now, he supposes, Keith’s voice breaking like waves over jagged moans, and Shiro’s words a low rumble like an incoming storm, soon to whip the ocean to a white-capped frenzy.

Kuron stands at the side of the bed, uncertain of where to step, where to put his hands, if he should leave. They had told him what they wanted—

“ _We’ve both noticed how you look at Keith,” Shiro informs Kuron._

“ _I—I apologize, it’s not—”_

_Keith holds up his hand. “No, it’s a good thing. No one’s mad at you.”_

“ _You want us?” Shiro asks, and Kuron swallows hard, unable to speak. “You can have us.” His voice is tender. Welcoming._

—and he hadn’t believed it, not until Keith had come up to him and kissed him clumsily on the corner of the mouth, giving him what he’d ached for months to have—what he’d known he didn’t deserve.

And now they’re here.

Shiro looks up at him. “What should we call you?” he asks. “ _Kuron_ seems a little impersonal.”

“But that’s who I am.”

Shiro considers him for a moment. “I think you can be more, but if that’s the name you want, that’s fine.”

Keith is already naked on the bed. Shiro’s hand is moving between Keith’s legs, lightly petting him, and Keith is lifting his hips into the touch, hands over his mouth now, little cries pouring out through his fingers.

“Don’t you want him to hear you?” Shiro asks Keith, who nods hard. “Then you have to move your hands. Can you do that?” But Keith only closes his eyes and whines louder. “Want me to help you?” Another nod, and Shiro leans down to whisper in Keith’s ear: “Move your hands, baby. _Now_.”

Keith seems to wrestle with himself, and then he drops his hands, grasping the sheets at either side of his head.

“Good job,” Shiro tells him, and leans down to press a kiss to the head of Keith’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith gasps, “please, fuck, I can’t—”

“You can.” Shiro lets his lips brush Keith while he speaks. “You know what to say to stop this. Do you want to stop, Keith?”

Keith shakes his head, wild, almost thrashing. “No no no please don’t stop, I need you—”

Shiro points to Kuron. “What about him?”

Keith looks Kuron right in the eye when he says, “Him, too.”

Kuron’s held back for months—he’d known something was _wrong_ with him, and he’d wanted to protect Keith, though at the time he hadn’t known from what. Not till the witch took control and set him to kill mode. Keith had barely stopped him in time. But the distance he’d kept from Keith before then—who’d thought he was Shiro, who’d been in love with him because of it—combined with the revelation that Kuron was in fact a weapon for the empire…well, he’d never expected to overcome that set of circumstances.

Then Keith reaches for him, and Kuron can no longer stay away.

* * *

“You already know what he likes, don’t you?” Shiro asks, and Kuron _does_ , it’s not real, he was never there, but he can find the memories as easy as breathing.

_Keith, knees spread wide across Shiro’s broad shoulders, grinding back onto Shiro’s tongue, moments before Shiro pushes him down and thrusts into him—_

_Keith, fingers slipping on the wet tiled wall of a shower stall, while Shiro kneels behind him, kissing and sucking at his hole, telling him he can come if he does it standing up—_

_Keith, gasping and screaming as Shiro licks into him ruthlessly, messy from several orgasms, his own come all over his belly and chest. “I can’t come again, Shiro, I can’t, I can’t—” and Shiro pauses only long enough to say, “You will”—_

Right now, Shiro’s on his back with Keith on top of him. He has both hands on Keith’s ass, spreading him open, showing off his pretty hole. Keith moans against Shiro’s shoulder.

Yeah, Kuron knows what Keith wants. He goes to his knees behind Keith. “Let me remember you,” he implores, laying the palm of his Galra hand against the outside of Keith’s thigh. “I want a memory that’s truly mine.”

Keith twists to look at Kuron over his shoulder. “So make one, and touch me.”

“Tell him where,” Shiro directs.

“My—” Keith turns back to Shiro, rubbing at his throat, as if trying to wrest the words free. “I can’t,” he confesses. “Please, Shiro.”

Shiro locks eyes with Keith, searching for what Keith needs. “Show him.”

Keith’s head drops, and he takes several deep breaths, preparing for the effort. Then he stretches his arm back, sighing when his fingers brush across his entrance. “Here. Touch me here.”

“Just don’t let him come,” Shiro tells Kuron.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith whimpers.

Shiro moves one hand to Keith’s spine, stroking long, slow lines up and down his back. “You can take it, baby, I promise. Go ahead, Kuron. It’s okay.”

Kuron slides his hand up Keith’s thigh as Keith’s legs begin to tremble. Shiro kisses and soothes Keith, whispering things to him that Kuron knows are not for him to hear, and it’s okay, because they’re sharing themselves with him in other ways. He circles Keith’s hole with one fingertip, marveling at the soft, delicate skin, at the way Keith tenses but pushes against his hand anyway. _Baby_ , Kuron wants to say. _Baby, you’re so good for me_. But those have never been his words to speak. Maybe, one day, he’ll have a pet name for Keith too.

He leans down, breathing warm air onto Keith but not yet touching. Sweet pleas spill from Keith’s desperate mouth, until Kuron relents and presses a wet, open kiss to him. He dips his tongue just inside, giving Keith tiny curling licks, letting him beg. When he feels Keith relax, Kuron rewards him by pushing deeper, because Keith is good and deserves all that he desires. Shiro holds Keith open, making it easy, and Kuron eats him out until Keith is wet and squirming.

Shiro cards his fingers through Kuron’s hair, nudging him gently away from Keith. Then he pushes one finger into Keith, in a disconnected manner, as if testing the temperature of a bath. Keith cries out, but Shiro doesn’t react, just gives Keith a few more firm thrusts before he nods and withdraws. “Here,” he says, passing a bottle of clear gel to Kuron. “He needs you to fuck him now.”

Almost as if in a trance, Kuron slicks his fingers and opens Keith up slowly. He watches the two of them as he does so: Shiro is holding Keith’s head now, palms on either side of his face, talking loud enough for Kuron to hear.

“You’re gonna take his cock for me, baby, aren’t you? You’re gonna let him inside you, let him fill you up.”

“Yes yes please I can take it I can do it—” Keith scrabbles at Shiro’s shoulders, nails tracking red lines across Shiro’s skin.

“I know how bad you need to get fucked right now, don’t worry. I know you need him in you. And after he’s done, I want you to sit down on me and fuck yourself on me, okay? Get your gorgeous wet hole around my cock and ride me till you come all over me, can you do that, baby?”

“Holy fuck _yes_ ,” Keith whispers, and then Kuron is sinking into the burning grip of his body, Keith whimpering under him. “Fuck, _oh_ fuck, yes please please—”

“How does that feel, baby?” Shiro asks.

“Fuck— _ah_ —it’s _big_ —”

“Yeah, it is, because he’s just like me.” Shiro grabs Keith’s frantic hands and holds tight. “There you go, that’s what you needed, right? All you want is to open up around a pretty cock in your ass, huh?”

Keith is nodding hard against Shiro’s shoulder, hardly able to speak, but still shoving himself back on Kuron and trying to get him deeper.

Kuron’s face is flaming now, and Shiro doesn’t miss it. “That’s right, I said you have a pretty cock,” Shiro tells him. “You’re lovely all over, honey, and you’re gonna use every beautiful part of you to make our Keith feel good, aren’t you?”

 _Our Keith_. The words ricochet in Kuron’s mind, impossible, incomprehensible. “Our—”

Shiro’s eyes go soft. “Don’t you know he loves us both? He saved you, after all.”

Kuron stills inside Keith, an ache spreading outward from his heart like a virus. There is a misconception here that he must correct. “He saved me because he thought I was you.”

Keith pulls his hands free of Shiro’s so he can push himself up. He glares at Kuron over his shoulder. “I saved you because— _nngh_ —I _knew_ you weren’t him.”

Kuron closes his eyes, remembering the love he felt that was never his to begin with; remembering the bomb exploding in his mind and Keith’s small body struggling under him as Kuron tried—tried to—

_Just let go, Keith._

There’s a hand on his cheek; a thumb brushing away the wetness on his skin. He looks, and Shiro is cupping Kuron’s face in his hand. “Keith was right to believe in you. You’ve always taken care of him, and now we’ll take care of you. You are a good man, Kuron.”

In his short life, that’s been Kuron’s one wish. He leans into Shiro’s touch. “I want to be good.”

“You already are. You love him as much as I do, and he knows it. Just look at him.”

Keith’s breathing hard with the effort of holding still. Kuron lays his palm on Keith’s corded, powerful back, and Keith arches against him. “Please,” Keith rasps. “You’re good, you’re amazing, you’re so good to me, please, _please_ —”

A different kind of detonation occurs, and Kuron grips Keith’s hip and rams into him, making Keith _howl_. Kuron leans down to brush his lips behind Keith’s ear. “Like that?” he murmurs.

“Yes, fuck, _ohh_ —”

Kuron locks eyes with Shiro, and he allows himself to get lost in Keith’s body and Shiro’s gaze—but lost in a way that means he’ll always be found again. At some point, his hand finds Shiro’s, and he hangs on tight, hangs on to their compliments and promises too. He pushes Keith to the edge, and when Keith is almost sobbing with how badly he needs to come, Kuron lets go and spills inside him, gasping against Keith’s sweat-glazed shoulderblades. Carefully, he draws Keith off him, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Keith’s soaked, flushed hole, and eases him upright to straddle Shiro’s hips. “You heard Shiro,” he tells Keith. “Sit on his cock and then you can come.”

Keith’s entire body is shaking, and he curses loudly and creatively when Shiro’s cock stretches his tender rim. Kuron helps him, holding onto Keith’s waist as he lowers himself. Shiro barely gets a hand around Keith before Keith is coming, striping Shiro’s chest.

Shiro looks awe-struck, mouth hanging open as he stares at Keith’s face. He pulls Keith down into a soft kiss, and Kuron hears him whisper, “Can I, baby?”

“Do it,” Keith says, wild-eyed.

Kuron doesn’t have to wonder for long. Shiro turns them over so Keith’s legs are wrapped around his waist, and fucks him slowly but relentlessly while Keith moans brokenly, until Shiro’s smooth thrusts falter, and he clings to Keith and sighs against his throat as he releases. He rubs little circles into Keith’s back as he withdraws, kissing the cry out of Keith’s mouth as he slides free.

“Turn over, sweetheart,” Shiro orders. Keith does as he’s told, burying his face in his arms and groaning as Shiro buries his tongue in Keith’s overworked hole. He thrashes once, but Shiro pins him by the backs of his thighs and continues his attentions, murmuring “Hold still, gotta clean you up.”

When Shiro finishes, he lies down next to Keith, who rolls onto his back and nestles against Shiro. Shiro gestures at the empty bed on the other side of him. “Care to join us?” he asks Kuron.

Kuron can’t resist either of them, not Shiro’s offer nor Keith’s huge, dark eyes; and it’s strangely easy to curl up next to Keith.

Keith digs his fingers into Kuron’s hair, petting the soft buzzed sides and combing through his fringe. “You may be the witch’s creation, but you’re not her toy. She didn’t want you anymore, so she threw you away. Now we have you, and we love you.”

“Welcome to the team, honey,” Shiro says. He wraps an arm over both of them and pulls them close. Then, he lets out a tiny laugh. “Hey, Keith—heh, next time you tell me to go fuck myself, I can.”

“I only said that once!” Keith protests. “I barely _knew_ you then!”

“And I’ll never let it go.” Shiro kisses Keith full on the mouth. “Just like I’ll never let _you_ go.” He turns his head to meet Kuron’s eyes. “ _Or_ you. As long as you want a place with us, you’ll have it. It's good to have you here.”

Kuron’s mind is still stumbling over the implication that Shiro wants to take Kuron as well, which is an unbelievable idea that Kuron intends to ponder thoroughly as soon as he gets some time alone. But he gets himself under control, gathers Keith into his arms, and smiles at Shiro. “It’s good to be here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kuron is a good boy and i love him and so does keith.
> 
> you should know i have two more WIPs for this ship... it's becoming a problem... feel free to enable me [on tumblr](https://belovedsheith.tumblr.com)! ;)


End file.
